


You can be Alice I'll be the Mad Hatter

by ThatFandomObsessedChick



Series: Lil Crazies [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Banter, Bottom Tony Stark, Boys Kissing, Clint is Tweedle Dumb, Comedy, He is also Absalom, Hickeys, James "Bucky" Barnes is Mad Hatter | Jefferson, Large Cock, M/M, Natasha is Tweedle Dee, Nick Fury is Not Amused, Oral Sex, Pancakes, Pepper is the Mouse, Pissed off Natasha, Pissed off Sam, Porn With Plot, Rhodey is the big Bear thing, Rough Sex, Sam is the Dog, Steve is March Hare, Swearing, Team as Family, This Is STUPID, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony is Alice, Tony-centric, Top Bucky Barnes, Wanda Maximoff & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Wanda is Lovely, Wanda is The White Queen, Young Tony Stark, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 13:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11358147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFandomObsessedChick/pseuds/ThatFandomObsessedChick
Summary: The team are taken away to Wonderland at the most inconvenient time and madness follows.OrThe lengths Bucky will go to be able to fuck Tony.A sequel to CRAZY=GENIUS





	You can be Alice I'll be the Mad Hatter

The Avengers alarm had the habit of going off at the most ungodly times. Or, villains had the super fucking annoying habit of striking at the stupidest times. It was so ridiculous that Tony had even had to have a suit build into his toilet. Honestly, you couldn't even begin to count the amount of times Tony was caught on a toilet when a Doombot flew in, guns blazing. 

 

 

What really pissed off all the Avengers was when they were sitting at the table, enjoying the best pancakes that had ever blessed their mouths and suddenly, the floor opened up and they all fell down a massive hole, all their delicious breakfast treats falling away.

 

 

“No! My maple bacon!” Tony heard Clint cry as he reached for his fork with the bacon strip attached. Clint managed to grab hold of the fork and was about to take a bite when the bacon strip bubbled and glittered and popped and turned into a tiny pig, squealing and wriggling around to try and get out of a now horrified and screaming Clint's grasp.

 

 

Clint dropped the fork with a shudder, holding his stomach as it rolled with nausea. He then gasped as his clothing had changed before his eyes from his awful checkered pajama pants and warn shirt to brown corduroy dungarees and a black and white long sleeve shirt. His heels clicked together and in a puff of smoke, a pair of maroon Doc Martins appeared on his two feet. With a gasp he looked back up at the others and covered a snort as Natasha was clothed in the exact same outfit but with two massive black bows tying up her pigtails on either side of her head. She crossed her arms angrily and leveled the others with a glare, daring them to laugh.

 

 

Sam let out an unmanly squeak as brown ears and a tail popped out of his head and rear end. His nose also transformed into a dog's nose giving him a slight unsettled look as the rest of him was obviously still human. Pepper who got caught in this whole mess unintentionally was twirled in the air then miniaturized and popped onto Tony's shoulder, now wearing a pink dress, a tiny apron and a white petty coat underneath. She was also graciously blessed with adorable little mouse ears that went with her long mouse tail. She let out an angry huff and started to rip into Tony about how she never had to be there if he just did his paperwork on time every month. Tony rolled his eyes and folded his legs as they continued falling for what seemed like forever. They had reached the fastest descending speed already so now the fall was pretty damn boring with no end in sight.

 

 

Tony watched in amusement as Rhodey was enveloped in a puff of glitter and when it cleared, he was left in a grey and black speckled furry onsie with fake fangs and furry cat-like ears. He was the only one so far that didn't look completely unimpressed with his outfit. In a puff of pink glitter, a tiny Fury appeared out of nowhere with the body of a caterpillar and his own very angry head. He was placed on Tony's other shoulder and Pepper couldn't help but end her rant at Tony and burst into a fit of giggles at the ridiculous looking director.

 

 

He was _not_ impressed.

 

 

He swore that he'd fire all the Avengers when he was big again. This just caused the rest of them to laugh along with Pepper.

 

 

Fury  _really_  was not impressed.

 

 

Wanda was next and she was transformed into a white haired, white dress wearing regal sort of person with a pretty glittery crown and a wand to match. She was also very pleased with her transformation and made a point of subtilty boasting to a very pissed off Natasha who still had both her arms crossed over her chest.

 

 

Tony was the last to be enveloped in a spiral collum of rainbow glitter. When it cleared, he was dressed in a very revealing silk blue off the shoulder dress with a little apron and petticoat underneath and suddenly he knew who was behind this.

 

 

The Super Bros.

 

 

Tony rolled his eyes and his skirt graceful blew up, revealing his white lace panties and he wondered why James had to go to such lengths to get his attention. A simple call would have sufficed he even gave him his fucking phone number to prevent situations like this from happening again. They had happened way too much in the near past for anyone's liking.

 

 

Tony blushed deep red as the rest of the team forgot about their horrendous outfits and laughed at Tony as he tried and failed to smooth down his pretty, upper thigh length skirt over his sexy underwear and transparent black and white striped thigh high stockings. He looked at his feet and was silently thankful that he didn't have to wear heals again as his feet were covered by the cutest Mary Jane shoes he'd ever seen. He felt his head and blushed even more when he found a large silk bow atop his head and kind of wanted to disappear as the rest of the team, including Fury laughed at him. He then adopted the folded leg, crossed arm when the fall would end. 

 

 

The team all stopped laughing by the half hour mark, no longer amused by the strange collection of outfits.

 

 

“I spy with my little eye, something beginning with the letter U. Oh, never mind it's gone now." Clint murmured lamely as the object he was talking about (an umbrella) passed in its own slower fall.

 

 

Natasha lay her head upon her arms and rested, more bored than she had ever been in her life. Pepper had literally fallen asleep in Tony's dark mop or curly hair, as warm as a little bear in hibernation. Fury had given up his cursing for wondering around in small caterpillar circles on Tony's shoulder to pass time. Sam and Rhodey sat crossed legged, back to back as they fell, so horridly bored that they wouldn't mind slamming into the floor.

 

 

Wanda let out a little happy sound as her crystal covered stilettos  _finally_ touched the solid ground. She waved her wand around happily as her friends also touched down gently. Tony was placed on the floor but realized that Natasha's pig tails were sticking up for some reason. He looked around and realized that they were all sat on the sealing rather than the floor. Suddenly, they all fell again onto floor that used to be the sealing but gravity happen and Tony decided that he was too confused to work out this shit. The team all lay on the floor, groaning in pain, apart from Tony, Pepper and Fury for some odd reason who were floated down off the sealing to the floor softly. 

 

 

Tony got up and dusted off his skirt then helped up the others. He looked around and found they were in a very strange looking hallway full of various doors of different colors, shapes and sizes. The only thing they all had in common was the old peeling paint look. Tony took Pepper out of his hair and gently poked her tiny arm.

 

 

“Hey, Pep, we've landed.” He whispered softly.

 

 

“Why does your breath smell like strawberries and vanilla? You didn't even eat that this morning.” Pepper muttered as she sat up in Tony's palm.

 

 

Tony crinkled his nose in confusion and cupped a hand to smell his own breath. 

 

 

“How curious, It really does!” Tony muttered in wonder.

 

 

Pepper rubbed her eyes then crawled back up onto Tony's shoulder to have a higher vantage point. The team all wondered forward, looking for something to signify what was behind the mysterious doors. Sam happened upon a sign that had fancy golden writing that declared: This Way to Wonderland!

 

 

“So I guess we go this way?” Rhodey rhetorically asked.

 

 

Sam rolled his eyes in an exasperated manner. “As this in the only sign in an empty ass corridor with creepy ass doors, yes, we go that way, the only possible way we can get out of this stupid ass place with these stupid ass costumes.”

 

 

“That was a lot of asses in that very long answer.” Clint muttered to Natasha who nodded her head in silent agreement.

 

 

“The question was rhetorical, you know what that means? It means that you don't answer. Catch my drift? See? Another example of a rhetorical question.”

 

 

“Hey, shut up you guys, we don't want to draw attention to ourselves, who knows what's behind one of those doors?” Pepper yelled (she had to yell otherwise no one would hear her.)

 

 

Sam opened his mouth to reply.

 

 

“Don't answer that, it was a rhetorical question.” Rhodey supplied helpfully.

 

 

“I know what a damn rhetorical question is!”

 

 

“Don't look like it.” Fury countered.

 

 

Wanda hid a giggle behind her hands as Sam threw both his hands up in the air in annoyance. 

 

 

The group walked down the corridor to a larger door with a large WL emblazoned in gold on the door, just begging to be opened. Tony's small, soft hand reached forward and gently twisted the handle, opening the door up to whatever should great them behind. To their mutual surprise (and Fury's disappointment) the were introduced into another room, a plane, basic, boring room with only a glass table and a very small door that only Pepper and Fury could get through. There were six little bottles on the table and a key. In the center of the circle formed by the bottles, there was a little note that declared;

 

 

_Drink Us!_

_P.s, Don't forget the key, it will make this whole experience shorter, also, take Pepper and Fury off your shoulders before you drink and put them on the floor with the key otherwise, things might get a little awkward. One potion for everyone! See you on the other side of the door!_

_P.p.s You might want to take that piece of pie with you when you are finished in Wonder land, that's how you get home._

_P.p.p.s, You can't get home until you finish the mission in Wonder land. It's not that hard though, you'll be fine. Might be a bit hard for someone later though ;)_

Tony huffed with a roll of his eyes after he finished reading the note out loud.

 

 

“Right, let's get cracking, the sooner this is over, the sooner we can get back to breakfast.” He was still sore about losing his lovely pancakes and coffee.

 

 

Tony put both Pepper and Fury onto the floor then handed Pepper the key. He picked up the piece of pie, wrapped it in a napkin and handed it to Natasha who put it in the large pocket on the front of her dungarees.

 

 

He handed out the other five little bottles of potion and uncorked his own, the others following his lead. “Drink up guys and gals, Wonderland awaits. Bottoms up.” He muttered sarcastically.

 

 

The team all swallowed a mouthful of the nasty stuff and entered a coughing fit that lasted a good fifty seconds and when they could finally straighten themselves out, they were all well below the table and the right height to go through the door. What was weird though was that Pepper and Fury had somehow shrunk again and were back on Tony's shoulder for some weird reason. Tony and Fury shared a confused look but decided that it would be best if they just ignored it and continued to the small (but now normal sized) door that and the words "Welcome to Wonderland" across the front. Wanda grasped the copper door knob and turned it ever so slowly and gently, wand at the ready in her left hand just in case. The door swung outwards and the team let out a collective gasp at what they could see on the other side.

 

 

The world was beautiful, full of different variations of plants and animals, from flying rocking horses to butterfly flowers, all in do many different colors, shapes and sizes, no two the same. Tony gasped as a little dragonfly (as in a really small dragon with fly wings) fluttered past him, breathing out heart shaped bubbles rather than fire. A group of butterflies flocked to Fury but when he raised his human head, they all flew away, screaming and crying in horror. Fury pouted for a while, disappointed that the butterflies hated him while the team took the chance to laugh at him, completely unrestrained as he was in no position to make them regret it, especially when he had no hands. 

 

 

Tony and Wanda walked at the front of the group, hand in hand as Wanda parted the bushes and tall grass with her now glittery-silver magic. Tony gazed all around, in awe at the beautiful place. They made it out of the very odd wilderness place and into a vibrantly coloured forest that looked as if it was Autumn mixed with Spring but the falling leaves never remained on the ground to decay but disappeared in a soft silver glitter. They were surrounded by beautiful little fairies with wings like Monarch butterflies. They twirled around Tony happily, giggle and singing and one grabbed at his finger, pointlessly trying to tug him along while another pointed for him to follow them in a certain direction.

 

 

“Is it really wise to follow a bunch of fairies into the woods? Like how do we know that they don't want to eat us?”

 

 

“Come on, really Rhodey? You are nineteen years old and you are afraid a  _fairy_ is going to eat you?” Tony rolled his eyes and continued to walk through the wonderful forest.

 

 

“That's what they want us to think.” Rhodey muttered then winced as Sam elbowed him in the ribs.

 

 

The group and the fairies made it to a clearing that was surrounded by beautiful Autumn coloured trees that had fairy lights and bunting strung up between the limbs. In the center of the clearing was a table filled with little goodies and tea time snacks and pots of tea. At the table were sat the two very people Tony was convinced were behind all of this.

 

 

The Super Bros.

 

 

Tony marched over, just a little ahead of the rest of the team who were also hella pissed. He was a little confused at their Mad Hatter and March Hare get up but he let it slide for a minute and continued to rip into them (mainly Bucky).

 

 

“Oi,  _lover boy!_ I swear to God if you don't have a _decent_ reason for pulling us out of our world and removing us the the fucking best breakfast in the universe, I will not hesitate to let these guys beat your ass because boy do they really want to, fuck it, I might even join in because I super hungry and even more fucked off.” Tony growled with both his hands on his hips as he leaned forward over the table, trying to look menacing but only succeeding in accidentally flashing the rest of the team who weren't complaining at all (apart from Rhodey who rushed to pull Tony's skirt down over his plush buttocks because he was literally a mom in disguise as a nineteen year old boy). 

 

 

“Oh, Tony, my love! You've finally arrived! This poor, poor world is in danger! A terrible fate is about to destroy them and they need your help and your help only!” Bucky sighed dramatically as he got up from his seat and walked across the table (and all the food that Steve continued eat with gusto as if nothing was the matter).

 

 

“What?” Clint muttered with his head cocked to the right.

 

 

“Since when did these guys care about the lives of innocents?” Natasha mumbled with here head cocked in the same direction.

 

 

“What is this said "threat"?” Tony asked.

 

 

“Well, my dear, It is dead simple, the Jabberwocky is on the move and soon, it will rain down it's hell fire over the people of Wonderland, the poor  _innocent_ people of Wonderland.” Bucky sighed dramatically.

 

 

“Oh dear! We must help them, Tony, we really must!” Wanda cried in sympathy as she could related, her own home had been targeted just like this for no particular reason.

 

 

“Oh no, my dear, only Tony can defeat the Jabberwocky, it says so in the prophesy.” Bucky replied sorrowfully as he produced a scroll from nowhere and showed them Tony killing a beast.

 

 

“Hey, the dude's only five foot five, how the hell is he gonna kill  _that?_ ” Clint questioned, seriously confused.

 

 

“He is a lot more capable than you think.” Bucky replied with a wink. “All you must do, Tony, is come with me.”

 

 

An outstretched hand was presented along with a silence, only broken by Steve's overly loud chewing, slurping and clanging of his cutlery on his china plate.

 

 

“Dude! Would you  _stop that?”_ Clint asked incredulously.

 

 

Steve didn't even look up.

 

 

“How do you know you're not gonna hurt him?” Rhodey asked, squaring up slightly.

 

 

“You'll just have to trust me, I returned him in one piece last time, didn't I?” Bucky replied with a wink as he grabbed Tony's hand and then in a puff they were gone.

 

 

Tony yelped and when the world refocused, he was standing in a room with Bucky in front of him, a wicked smile plastered across his face. They were in a bedroom, standing at the foot of a fancy bed that was covered in red silk pillows and blankets and a duvet that looked even more comfortable than his own bed at home. There were white rose petals scattered around the room along with the odd candelabra. Tony's eyes swivelled to the bedside table to the left of the bed and rolled his eyes fondly when he saw a bottle of cherry flavored lube and condoms.

 

 

“'Come with me and slay the Jabberwocky!' he said, 'It will be fun!' he said” Tony muttered as he slinked towards Bucky and wrapped both his arms around the older brunette's neck.

 

 

Bucky grunted as his cock jumped in interest at Tony so close to him, a soft sweet smell radiating from his skin, “I never said it would be fun but now that you mention it, fun doesn't even begin to cover it.”

 

 

“Couldn't you have just called me like a normal person? I mean, It's nice to see you and all but you did remove me and the rest of my team from the best food I've ever tasted.”

 

 

“I've got something that tastes better,” Bucky whispered in Tony's ear causing the younger to shiver in anticipation and lust.

 

 

“That's another thing, why did you take the rest of the team out of the real world? I mean, you only wanted me.”

 

 

“Didn't want to worry their little heads.” Bucky replied through sucking a hickey into the soft flesh of Tony's neck.

 

 

“What about threats? You know, normal, threatening villains who aren't any fun like Doom could strike at any moment and poor Earth will be left vulnerable.” Tony shot back as Bucky lifted his skirt and tugged lightly at the white lace if his underwear.

 

 

“I froze time, everyone's fine.” Bucky planted both hands in Tony's shapely ass and _ground_ his hips forward, drawing a breathy gasp from Tony's lips.

 

 

“Well, you could have just left the team frozen in time also.” Tony responded breathlessly as Bucky's fingers pulled aside the lace.

 

 

“Yeah, but where's the fun in that?” Bucky asked in mock innocence as his dipped a finger between Tony's cheeks and lightly stroked over his hole.

 

 

Tony let out a breathy cry and stuck out his ass as he tried to push Bucky's finger further into his hole but Bucky tutted.

 

 

“Patience my love, patience.”

 

 

“So there's no Jabberwocky?”

 

 

“Yes, there is.”

 

 

“Where is it then?”

 

 

“In my pants, it's my cock, you need to slay it. It's raging and ready to blow, only you can defeat the _fearsome_ Jabberwocky.” Bucky chuckled darkly.

 

 

“I'm gonna free the Jabberwocky, see what I'm up against.” Tony whispered as he sank to his knees and unzipped Bucky's pants and reached into his underwear to free the rock hard, red cock. Then he pulled back and Bucky moaned in disappointment.

 

 

“But you said it would rain down hell fire on the people of Wonderland, now that doesn't make any sense at all.” Tony pondered, purposely leaving Bucky hanging for a minute.

 

 

“Babe,  _come on,_ I had to be at least a little convincing, otherwise I might as well had told them I was gonna go fuck you.” Bucky replied, gesturing to his half open pants impatiently.

 

 

Tony hummed and shrugged in silent agreement then in a swift movement removed Bucky's cock from the confines of his trousers and introduced it to the warm confines of his wet, eager mouth. Bucky could have sworn his heart stopped and his lungs exploded as he tried everything in his power to prevent himself from cumming then and there all over Tony's face and down his throat. He reached down and gently pushed Tony away and averted his eyes, thinking all sorts of off putting thoughts to ward off his orgasm such as Steve running around in the outfit Tony was currently wearing while vigorously shitting rainbows. Oh, that was too far, he was now in danger of ruining the moment and having his cock retract into his body permanently.

 

 

“I think you're going to need a cock ring if you can't handle my mouth just holding your cock. We won't get past lubing you up at this rate.” Tony giggled, looking up at him with his big, brown eyes, through his seductive, long eyelashes.

 

 

Bam, and he wanted to fuck Tony through nearest surface once again.

 

 

“Doll, you have no idea how fucking hot you are.”

 

 

“Why don't you let me know?” Tony asked as he more slowly took Bucky into his warm mouth, only starting with kitten licks then slowly progressing.

 

 

Bucky groaned in pleasure, running his hands through Tony's hair, barely restraining from pushing the younger down onto his cock further. Tony swallowed down Bucky's long, wide girth to the root, rubbing his tongue along the thick vein on the underside of his cock, relishing the moans that poured from Bucky's mouth. He slowly pulled back, only stopping at the tip, swirling his tongue around the fat head, desperate and hungry for the abundance of pre-cum leaking from the slit. Tony repeated this all while looking up at Bucky through his lashes with so much lust it would put a porn star to shame. 

 

 

Bucky growled with need as he felt the soft scrape of Tony's teeth over his wet length, bringing him to the edge of orgasm. He gripping harder at Tony's hair and pulled him off his cock, hissing as the cold air hit him. He then pushed Tony towards the bed, kissing him as they went. The backs of Tony's legs hit the foot of the bed and he fell back, dragging Bucky with him so that he was now settled between his legs. Bucky ground his hard cock against Tony's in a heated lust, desperate for release.

 

 

“I need to be inside you, honey, I wanna fuck your tight little ass.” Bucky muttered into Tony's neck, voice gravelly and full of sex.

 

 

“What are you waiting for?” Tony asked breathlessly, spreading his legs further.

 

 

“Your permission.” Bucky replied, lifting his head so he could look into Tony's eyes.

 

 

Tony hummed in surprise, “Weird, no one usually asks for permission when we're this far along.”

 

 

“Well, I'm all about consent and that and I didn't really ask you if I could fuck you, I came onto you and you just went along with it so now I'm going to officially ask you, can I fuck you, please?” Bucky asked so politely that Tony had to laugh.

 

 

“Of course you can, gorgeous! Can you please fuck me?” Tony asked back with a little amused but endeared look on his face as he ran both hands through Bucky's thick brown hair.

 

 

“With pleasure,”

 

 

Bucky pulled away from Tony to remove his shirt and trousers. Tony went to remove his clothing also but Bucky went to stop him.

 

 

“Sorry, I kind of have this weird kink when I get off to you wearing girl clothes so could you do me a solid and leave those on?”

 

 

“Not gonna lie but I was hoping you'd say that.”

 

 

Tony propped himself up on his elbows as Bucky reached for the lube and condoms, watching him with lust filled eyes. Bucky popped open the bottle then coated his fingers with a generous helping of lube. He then lowered his fingers to Tony's hole, gently rubbing the tight ring of muscle, coaxing Tony to relax which was hard (no pun intended) to do as he was seriously wound up, horny and desperate for Bucky to put his cock inside him. Tony, who had his eyes closed for the most time, gasped as he felt Bucky lick a wet stripe from his hole to his balls to time tip of his cock. Bucky pulled his fingers away from Tony's hole and replaced them with his tongue, causing Tony to cry out in pleasure. Bucky plunged his tongue into the tight heat of Tony's hole, relishing in the sinful noises coming from Tony's mouth as he fucked him with his tongue. 

 

 

“Fuck me, fuck me please, Bucky please!” Tony panted, already losing his mind to the pleasure.

 

 

Bucky plunged a finger into Tony's hole, trying to open up the tight hot space as he won't even have a chance of fucking the younger if he wasn't prepared enough. He added more lube then another finger, scissoring them and rubbing soft circles onto Tony's thigh as he whimpered softly. Bucky pulled himself up to Tony's eye level and kissed him as he added a third finger, swallowing the moans of pleasure falling from Tony's red, bitten lips.

 

 

“Buck, just fuck me, I'm ready, come on, please.” Tony begged as he wrapped his shaking arms around Bucky's neck.

 

 

Bucky pulled back and opened up a condom but was stopped by Tony.

 

 

“Don't bother, I'm clean, I want to feel you.” Tony panted as he pulled Bucky back down.

 

 

Bucky shrugged and threw the condom onto the floor and grabbed more lube instead, slicking up his cock then lining up to Tony's hole. He pressed in and nearly came again, the tight, velvety heat was almost too much. He stopped for both their sakes, to let Tony adjust and to stop himself from cumming to early and fucking up the whole experience for them both.

 

 

Tony's breath sped up, it hurt but he wanted more. Bucky was big and maybe he shouldn't have rushed the experience along but he loved the stretch and the pain with the overwhelming pleasure so he said nothing and waited as his hole adjusted to the thick girth. Bucky pushed forward again, convinced he wouldn't just cum prematurely and Tony had relaxed enough. He pushed in all the way until his hips were up against Tony's. He stopped again and the two just panted together, relishing the closeness and intimacy.

 

 

“Move,” Tony hissed when he got fed up of the stillness and wanted more.

 

 

Bucky slowly pulled nearly all the way out then sunk back in just as slowly. Tony grumbled in annoyance.

 

 

“I will fuck myself on your cock if you don't fuck me harder,” Tony complained.

 

 

“I don't want to hurt you.” Bucky admitted.

 

 

“You are hurting me by not fucking me. Put your huge cock to use and fuck me hard.”

 

 

“Honestly, Tony, I'll probably hurt you, you'll be limping for days.”

 

 

“I don't want to be able to _walk_ for days I want to feel you for weeks later, I love it when it hurts so just give me all you got,”

 

 

“Tony, are you sure about this? I don't want to hurt-” 

 

 

“Bucky! Pound me through the fuck mattress!”

 

 

Lust spiked through Bucky, “Be careful what you wish for.”

 

 

Bucky pulled nearly all the way out again then slammed back in, ripping a cry of ecstacy out of Tony. Tony could hardly breath, the pleasure was blinding and painful but he wanted more. Bucky shifted a little then pounded back in, gone to far to stop now but he had the feeling that if he stopped, Tony would never forgive him. Tony almost wanted to cry as the pleasure was so great and he couldn't do anything but lay there and take the relentless pounding against his sweet spot as the weight of Bucky pinned him down. It was the sweetest torture and he craved more. He wrapped his legs around Bucky's waist, pulling their bodies closer. Bucky felt himself nearing his peak and started to lose his rhythm in exchange for more force and power behind each thrust. Tony cried out as his prostate was pounded and he felt himself approaching sweet release without having his cock touched. Bucky plunged into Tony once more, sinking his teeth into the soft, creamy skin of Tony's neck as he came hard into the tight warm channel, the spasming walls milking every last drop of cum from his balls. Tony followed in quick succession with a cry, painting both their stomachs in sticky white. Bucky slumped on top of the smaller brunette, panting to catch his breath. He pulled his cock out of the tight confines of Tony's hole, watching his cum trickle out then scooping it back up and forcing it it.

 

 

“Fuck,” Tony panted.

 

 

“Yeah,” Bucky replied

 

 

“That was  _awesome!”_

Bucky felt his cock twitch again, a sign that he was ready to go again, thanks to his little to no refactory period.

 

 

“Ready for round two?” He asked, gesturing to his already half hard cock.

 

 

“Oh fuck me,” Tony muttered, still only coming down from his first orgasm.

 

 

This was going to be a long night.

 

 

....

 

 

After fucking twice more, Bucky cleaned Tony up and hid the hickeys and bruises from the sight of the others but only him and Tony could still see them, a mark of their first time together. Bucky told them that he and Tony successfully slayed the Jabberwocky and Wonderland was now safe. The team politely pretend to believe him and thanked Steve for his "hospitality". He didn't even raise his head, he only grunted and continued to stuff his face in a never-ending hunger. Bucky kissed them all on the forehead goodbye then laid one on Tony, spinning him around in circles before setting him down and slapping his ass for good measure.

 

 

“Goodbye, my darling, see you soon!” He and Steve puffed away in a cloud of glitter.

 

 

“Um...” Tony mumbled as the team awkwardly stared at him in surprise (minus Natasha, she always knows what's going on.)

 

 

“What the fuck was that about?” Rhodey questioned.

 

 

“Nothing, Papa Bear, let's go home,” Tony giggled as he took a piece of pie from Natasha.

 

 

The team all ate their piece of pie at the same time and they were wished away into a column of rainbow glitter and when it all cleared, they were back at the table with all their glorious breakfast, dressed back in their own clothes. They all breathed out a sigh of relief and continued digging in with a ferocity that rivaled Steve earlier. Tony shifted a little with a wince, he then hid his smirk as he could still feel Bucky and it wasn't going to fade for quite a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading this piece of shit that I took way too long to write. This is the terrible sequel to CRAZY=GENIUS that some people asked for. I am so sorry if it wasn't what you expected but I promised I'd make a sequel so here it is. Anyway, show me some love and drop a comment, I don't even mind if it's positive criticism or a question or anything you want. Also, please leave kudos if you liked it, they help me survive!
> 
> Lots of love, Janelle!


End file.
